


Head Held High

by Artemis1000



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Rebel Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Enfys attends the meeting that might birth an alliance of rebels.





	Head Held High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



They call it a council to birth an alliance.

Enfys Nest holds her head high and her shoulders squared as she takes a seat at the large round table between Saw Gerrera of the Partisans and a Wookiee she doesn’t know. Her hands remain steady as she removes her helmet and once it is off, she looks solemn and firm, mature beyond her years.

As she surveys the gathered rebels, she feels keenly aware of her youth, anyway.

There are senators and royalty, generals hardened in the Clone Wars and insurgents fighting their second uprising in as many decades.

And then there is her.

“Enfys Nest of the Cloud-Riders,” she introduces herself, her voice loud and strong, and proud.

A flurry of whispers and covert glances follows.

She grinds her teeth and chokes down an indignant defense – it would make her look guilty at best, childish at worst.

The Cloud Riders are widely known as pirates and marauders, only those who care to listen to their side of the story know them as rebels. Enfys understands this, it doesn’t lessen the sting.

She keeps her head high.

They will prove their mettle, and then all will listen to their story.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Head Held High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042634) by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
